Consumer electronic devices may be equipped with wireless communication circuitry that makes use of radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic fields. For example, the wireless communications circuitry may transmit and receive RF signals in mobile telephone RF bands, WiFi network RF bands, GPS RF bands, etc. To protect humans from harmful levels of RF radiation when using such devices, government agencies have imposed regulations limiting RF transmission power from some wireless electronic devices, such as tablet computers and mobile phones. However, reducing RF transmission power can appreciably decrease performance of device features in some electronic devices.